Riding in Cars with Boys
by stealth gato
Summary: Getting stuck in a snow storm with your rival is never fun... but there are always some exceptions. WARNING: YAOI. LEMONS.


I got inspired to write this driving back to school after Thanksgiving break... and so instead of writing all of the papers i have due this week, i wrote this instead. feel special people.

WARNING: YAOI!!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF YAOI!!!! and OOCNESS! LOTS OF OOCNESS! (so don't leave reviews complaining about the OOCness Please)  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_Just get a ride home with Naruto, Sweetheart." _That's what she said. Sasuke growled. How dare she say something like that! It was ridiculous. Ride home with the dobe? Surely his mother had been joking. It was rare that Uchihas ever joked, but technically his mother was only an Uchiha by marriage. Sasuke tried to think of the conversation he had just had with his mother. He had called her about his plane ticket home from the university. He had finished his finals and they had to be off campus in another day for Christmas break. When he asked his mother when he should go to the airport to pick up his tickets. But she had forgotten to order them. Sasuke was sure it was one of those rare times Uchihas joked, but she had been serious. When Sasuke asked how he was supposed to get home she had the audacity to tell him to 'just get a ride home with Naruto.' Sasuke growled again.

Sure his parents and Naruto's parents were best friends and they had been next door neighbors ever since their joint wedding. But that didn't mean that Sasuke and Naruto got along. In fact the best way to describe the way Sasuke and Naruto felt about each other would be loath each other's existence as much a humanly possible, and even then it was a bit of an understatement. Sasuke and Naruto fought even while they were in their mother's wombs. Kushina and Mikoto couldn't even sit near each other without the children in their bellies going crazy. All throughout their childhood the two fought and it only got worse as they got older. When they ended up going to the same university, their parents had convinced the school to make them roommates. Shortly after the two nearly killed each other the first night, they were moved to private rooms and had avoided each other ever since. Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at his phone. He was really going to have to walk across campus to beg the idiot for a ride back home. Sasuke grabbed his coat, keys and cell phone before he headed towards the apartment building that Naruto lived in. Sasuke knew he stood in front of Naruto's apartment door for a good five minutes before he forced himself to knock. The door swung opened up to reveal a very confused Naruto.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Naruto asked.

"I need a ride home." Sasuke huffed out. Naruto's face split into and evil smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Would I be here otherwise?" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't know. You didn't say please." Naruto smiled leaning on the door frame.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"You heard me, bastard." Naruto said looking at Sasuke defiantly. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'm waiting, bastard. You know how stubborn I can be, and I'm not the one who needs the ride."

"I can always hotwire your car." Sasuke said.

"Like you even know how." Naruto laughed condescendingly. Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted the slightly shorter male to his tip toes.

"Are you going to give me a ride of not?" Sasuke snarled in Naruto's face. Naruto growled and shoved Sasuke away from him.

"Like hell I would." Naruto said stepping back into his apartment. As he started to shut the door Sasuke's hand shot out to keep it from closing all the way.

"Please." Sasuke said softly. Naruto growled from behind the door.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." Naruto said forcing the door shut. Sasuke sighed slightly relieved and walked back to his apartment. Even though he despised Naruto, he hated the thought of being stranded on campus even more. Sasuke went back to his apartment and made sure all of his stuff was packed and everything in his apartment would be okay for the month he was going to be gone. The thermostat was off, everything was unplugged, the dishes were done, and there was no food in his fridge or freezer. He was ready. There was a bang on his door.

"Oi, bastard!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke growled and opened his front door to glare at the annoying blonde. "Get your shit, and lets go." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed his two suitcases from its place by the front door. Sasuke locked his front door and followed Naruto to his '94 Jeep Cherokee. Freshmen year of high school Naruto had found the frame of his Jeep in the back lot of the local car repair shop and he had spent the rest of his high school career putting the Jeep together piece by piece. Sasuke still thought it was a piece of shit though. Naruto had even painted the Jeep bright orange. Sasuke felt sick that he was going to have to ride in this abomination for at least six hours, probably more because of the holiday traffic. Sasuke grimaced and got into the passenger's seat.

"Hurry up, idiot." Sasuke snapped. As Naruto got into the driver's seat.

"Just be glad you're getting a ride." Naruto snapped back. Naruto started the car and hit the power button on his radio, the stereos blasted out some kind of rap music. Both boys jumped and Naruto immediately turned the volume down.

"Don't think we're going to be listening to that shit all the way home." Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed and pulled out a CD.

"Oh don't worry. I took this out of my car to listen to in my apartment, I don't even listen to that stuff." Naruto said putting the CD in the CD player. Sasuke was surprised that it was a soundtrack from one of the shows he watched. Naruto hummed along with the song that was playing, it was just an instrumental piece but it was pretty. Sasuke leaned on the window and watched as the landscape passed. It was a silent understanding that they would both have to ignore the other's presence if they were going to survive this ride. However, it wasn't even half an hour before they came to a dead stop because of the traffic, the kind of traffic where you got to roll maybe a foot every ten minutes. Naruto parked the Jeep and sighed heavily. Neither boy was very happy about the traffic because it meant they had to spend even more time alone in a cramped car together. After another hour and only succeeding in moving about half a mile, Sasuke decided he was going to go insane. He looked over at Naruto who was clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles had turned white, he was gritting his teeth and glaring at the car in front of them while his nostrils flared slightly.

"Naruto." Sasuke said calmly.

"WHAT?" Naruto snarled at Sasuke, turning his glared on the brunette. Sasuke backed away slightly. Sasuke had to admit, seeing Naruto this frustrated was slightly frightening.

"Take this next exit and we can buy a map and look for an alternate route." Sasuke said.

"This is the easiest way to get back. Trust me, Sasuke, I know what I'm talking about. Unlike you, my parents can afford to fly me between here and home so I've had to drive this route every time I went home for the past four years." Naruto growled at him.

"You'll just get more frustrated, idiot." Sasuke said.

"What the fuck do you know?" Naruto snapped at him.

"I'm here. You're already angry being near me in the first place, add on being stuck in a car, then with the frustration of this traffic. If we stay on this route you're going to end up killing both of us and who knows how many other people before we even get out of the city." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto growled and hit his blinker to move into the exit lane. They got off the highway and went to the closest gas station.

"We might as well get some food while we're here. I'm guessing it'll be like nine hours before we get home." Naruto said as he parked the car. Sasuke nodded and got out of the car making sure to lock the door. "You locked the door?"

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's just I usually have to remind people." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke huffed and went into the gas station. Sasuke immediately went to look for a map. He heard the door ringing as Naruto walked in. Naruto immediately went to the snack area and started grabbing things.

"Hey, bastard, can you grab some drinks. Make sure it's caffeinated." Naruto called as he started towards the checkout counter.

"Hn." Sasuke said and went to the fridges along the back wall. He grabbed four sodas, two energy drinks and two large waters. He went to the checkout counter to see that the man behind the counter was flirting with the blonde idiot as he rang up their snacks. Sasuke also saw that Naruto had bought six bags of Cheddar Sour Cream potato chips, four bags of beef jerky, two packages of sour gummy worms and a box of powdered doughnuts. "Have enough food, dobe?" Sasuke asked setting the bottles on the counter.

"They're for us to share, bastard." Naruto snapped back at him.

"What if I don't like that kind of stuff?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I know you like this stuff, teme. As much as I hate to admit it, we do have similar tastes." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Oh, you two are so cute. Are you dating?" the man behind the counter.

"HELL NO!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed at him angrily. The man behind the counter took a step back and waved his hand.

"Never mind. My mistake." He said. He kept ringing up their items. "What are you two doing to buy all of this stuff?" The man asked looking at them.

"Going home. It's pretty far so we want to stock up." Naruto smiled at him.

"Oh, did you guys hear about that cold front? It's supposed to bring in a bunch of snow and ice." The man said.

"Like it will get here." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto nodded.

"It never ices this early. And it never snows." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right." The man smiled. They got their snacks and Naruto paid before they left. Once they got in the car, Sasuke opened the map to find the most direct route.

"I think if we go this way we can get around all the traffic." Sasuke said highlighting a route on the map. Naruto looked over at the map and nodded. They headed off again. The alternate route was kind of out of the way, but there weren't any other cars so it was okay. Naruto hummed with the CD and Sasuke sat silently. It was a few hours before it started raining.

"Damn." Naruto grumbled and turned on his high-beams and windshield wipers on as high as they could go.

"What?" Sasuke asked sitting up and looking out the front windshield. "Oh, damn."

"I think it's starting to sleet." Naruto said leaning forward to lean on the steering wheel and look out the window.

"Well just drive really slow, there is no one else on the streets so you should be okay." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Naruto barely got above 10 mph, the window defrosters were on high, and the radio had been turned off. The sleet only came down harder and faster.

"The road is getting icy." Naruto said.

"What the hell? Figures the one time a cold front does anything is when I'm stuck in a car with you." Sasuke growled. Naruto turned the radio on for a weather update, but none of the stations had anything on the weather.

"Of course. It's always when you want weather or traffic updates that every channel decides to play uninterrupted music for twenty hours straight." Naruto growled turning the radio off. Sasuke laughed softly.

"That's so true." Sasuke laughed some more.

"Are you actually laughing, Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a quick glance at Sasuke. "And smiling?" Naruto gasped making his real astonishment sound fake.

"I think I must be going crazy, huh?" Sasuke asked unable to stop laughing.

"It's fine. You have a cute laugh." Naruto said. Sasuke blushed slightly and turned to look out the window so Naruto couldn't see it.

"What the hell do you mean by that, idiot?" Sasuke growled.

"Reminds me of a little kid laughing." Naruto said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it so strange for me to compliment you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto. Naruto laughed.

"I guess so." Naruto said. Naruto looked out the window. "The sleet is getting worse." Naruto said.

"We can't stop." Sasuke said.

"We're going to have to stop." Naruto said.

"And then what? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I'll just pull over and call my dad so he can check the weather for us." Naruto said moving off of the road. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. "Hi, mommy!" Naruto smiled when the other line was answered. Sasuke could hear Naruto's mom through the speaker, but he couldn't understand what she's saying. "Yeah, mommy he's with me. We're on some back road that's all iced over. Can you guys check on the weather for us?" Naruto asked. "Oh, hi Auntie." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Yeah, Sasu-chan is here with me." Sasuke shook his head vigorously. "Sorry, Auntie, he's asleep right now." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Daddy? How's the weather?" Sasuke could hear Naruto's father. "That bad, huh? Okay, okay, daddy, we won't go anywhere." Naruto nodded. "Okay, tell everyone I love them. Bye-bye." He smiled and hung up.

"I still can't believe you call your mom and dad mommy and daddy." Sasuke scoffed.

"Fuck you. Not everyone is as uptight as you are, asshole." Naruto growled at him. "My dad says that the weather is only going to get worse so we should stay put." Sasuke growled.

"God damn it." Sasuke huffed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You do realize that this means we're going to be stuck together in this car until this road is cleared." Sasuke told him. Naruto flinched.

"At least we bought snacks." Naruto smiled.

"Way to stay positive, dobe." Sasuke sighed. Naruto turned off the car. "What the hell, idiot? Turn the heat back on." Sasuke growled.

"If I keep the car on it'll kill the battery and use up all the gas. Like you said, we're here until the road is cleared up." Naruto said crawling into the back seat. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto's ass right in his face. Naruto was on his knees in the back seat leaning over the back to get to his suitcase in the back.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting something warmer to wear." Naruto said. "If we're going to be in here for an indefinite amount of time then I'd rather not freeze to death." He added while looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and settled into his seat, glaring out the front window. There was a bang and Sasuke jumped turning around to see what had make the noise. Naruto had folded the back seat down flat to make a bed.

"You scared the hell out of me." Sasuke said angrily. Naruto laughed.

"Sorry about that." Naruto smiled at him

"Why the hell does your back seat fold flat? Do most Jeeps do that?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but I did this because of the road trip I went on after graduation. I figured I would have to stay in my car cause I can't afford to stay at a bunch of hotels. And this was more comfortable than sleeping in the front seat." Naruto said.

"I didn't know you went on a road trip." Sasuke said.

"Really? Yeah, I was gone for the entire summer. It was a cross country tour I guess. My parents were pissed when I told them what I was going to do, but I think they realized how good it was for me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke frowned. He hadn't done anything the summer after their graduation and Naruto had apparently gone on an amazing cross country adventure to find himself. He suddenly felt shallow. "You want a blanket?" Naruto asked

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke said and a large, fluffy, bright orange blanket was suddenly shoved into his vision. Sasuke wrapped the blanket around himself, enjoying the warmth it brought.

"Hey, do you want to come lay back here or are you comfortable up there?" Naruto asked laying down on the back seat.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said blushing slightly. He cuddled into the blanket, it smelled like Naruto. Sasuke remembered this smell from when he had to sleep over at Naruto's house and was forced to share a room with the blonde. It was strangely comforting. "I'm going to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Night." Naruto said sleepily.

"Hn." Sasuke said and drifted off to sleep. It was a few hours later that Sasuke woke up completely freezing. He looking into the back seat to see Naruto shivering. Sasuke crawled into the back seat and laid down next to Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yawned as he woke up.

"It's freezing. We need to get close and share body heat." Sasuke said. They shifted so that both blankets they had were covering them and Naruto had his arms around Sasuke and Sasuke was against Naruto's chest. "You are unnaturally warm, you know that."

"So I've been told." Naruto smiled.

"Who has told you that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Girlfriends, boyfriends, other friends I've cuddled with." Naruto said.

"How often do you cuddle with your friends?" Sasuke asked.

"All the time. I'm a cuddler." Naruto answered.

"Oh." Sasuke sighed. They were quiet for a few minutes before Naruto laughed. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"You realize this is the most civil we've ever been to each other since we were born, right?" Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke.

"Only because we're stuck with each other until we get home. It's easier for both of us to fake it instead of fighting all the time." Sasuke said.

"I know, but it's still funny. Don't you think?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "You have a nice smile." Naruto commented.

"Damn. Two compliments in one day. It's a record or something." Sasuke said.

"You don't smile around me very often. You're always scowling when I'm around." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "I mean we've never been very partial to each other, but it's kind of crazy to think that I've never seen you smile until today." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly. He shifted and touched something hard on Naruto's chest. It was very small and kind of cold. Naruto hissed softly when Sasuke touched it. "What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said. Sasuke touched it and found that it was a small ring.

"You have a nipple piercing?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"I lost a bet. Now stop touching it, it's cold." Naruto said moving Sasuke's hand away.

"You lost a bet? I hope you don't have to keep that in forever." Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't know. This guy I've been messing around with kind of likes it." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke flinched. Naruto had always been such a good kid it was weird to hear that he was 'messing around' with someone.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"You didn't know I was gay, did you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it kind of surprised me." Sasuke mumbled.

"You're not a homophobe, are you?" Naruto asked.

"No. I just don't really understand why people want to be gay." Sasuke said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"You've never been in love, have you?" Naruto asked.

"So?" Sasuke snapped at him.

"You wouldn't know then." Naruto said. Sasuke sat up and looked down at Naruto.

"Then what is it like to be in love? You tell me." Sasuke asked. Naruto stared up at Sasuke for a minute.

"I can't describe it. The only way to understand it is to feel it." Naruto said still staring at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't look away from Naruto's eyes. He had never noticed how expressive they were. But there was something in Naruto's eyes that Sasuke didn't understand and his curiosity wouldn't allow him to look away. His curiosity also forced him to say something he didn't mean to.

"Then make me feel it." Sasuke demanded. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed softly and looked away.

"You heard me." Sasuke said softly. Naruto laughed.

"I know Uchihas don't joke very often, but this has got to be one of those times." Naruto laughed. When Sasuke didn't say anything, he knew Sasuke was serious. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"You know what I mean." Sasuke mumbled.

"No I don't. Because to me, it sounds like you're asking me to have sex with you." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"You do realized that **you**, Sasuke Uchiha, are asking **me**, Naruto Uzumaki, to have gay sex with you." Naruto said.

"Yes." Sasuke said softly.

"And we don't exactly like each other at all." Naruto said.

"I know. Okay, I know what I'm asking and how ridiculous it must sound. But damn it, as much as I dislike you, you still intrigue me." Sasuke growled. "It doesn't mean anything. You just admitted that you mess around with people. So you can just mess around with me tonight, no strings attached." He added somewhat desperately. Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke in the eye.

"Sasuke, you've never been with a guy before. Why would you want your first time to be with me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Because I've been locked in a car with you for about seven hours and I am starting to go crazy. And then you say all this shit about love and how I can't understand it. And it's not right that a moron like you has been in love when I haven't. And since you're the only person around right now it's your duty to educate me, and for some stupid and unknown reason I'm okay with it." Sasuke huffed out. Naruto laughed softly.

"You sound just like you did when you were a kid, just a spoiled, selfish, arrogant bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him and growled. "Do you really want me to be the one who shows you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked seriously. Sasuke nodded. Naruto reached up and brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face, tucking them behind his ear. "I'll be gentle." Naruto whispered as he pulled Sasuke forward to gently kiss his lips. He kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth before littering Sasuke's face with gentle kisses. Sasuke closed his eyes and just tried to focus on how it felt to have someone giving him attention like this. Surprisingly, he didn't mind that Naruto was the one giving him the attention. Naruto was gentle and loving. Every kiss felt special, like Naruto was pouring all of his affections into the simple action. Naruto's lips were full and soft and warm. He had never had someone kiss him like this.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and kissed the dark haired man long and slow on the lips. Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip, before gently sucking on it. Sasuke whimpered and leaned into the kiss. Naruto released Sasuke's lip to slowly maneuver his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke's mouth tasted really good. He coaxed Sasuke's tongue to play with him. Their tongues caressed and coaxed each other into a sensual dance. Naruto moaned softly into Sasuke's mouth and thread his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pulling the other boy closer. Sasuke loosely gripped Naruto's shirt, not really knowing what else to do with his hands. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back just enough to break the kiss, but their lips still gently brushed against each other.

"You okay?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke's slightly dazed look.

"Yeah." Sasuke breathed. Naruto brushed his lips across Sasuke's jaw line and then down his neck only to stop and suck gently on his pulse point. Sasuke gasped softly as Naruto gently bit his skin. "You're gonna leave a mark."

"So?" Naruto smirked against Sasuke's neck. Naruto licked up Sasuke's neck to his ear before sucking gently on the lobe. "You like it, I can tell." Naruto said touching the bulge in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke gasped and bucked into Naruto's hand. "See." Naruto whispered before licking the shell of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered slightly.

"God." Sasuke breathed. Naruto smirked and gently kissed Sasuke's lips.

"And we're just getting started." Naruto said sliding his fingers under Sasuke's shirt to stroke the soft skin of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke laughed softly.

"That tickles." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto pushed on Sasuke's chest to lay him down on his back. Naruto slowly slid Sasuke's shirt up while he lavished the exposed skin with kisses. Sasuke gasped and writhed under Naruto's ministrations. Sasuke's body was so hot he barely noticed when his shirt was taken off. Naruto smiled as he looked Sasuke over. Sasuke really was a good looking man, he could see why he had such a fan girl following. Naruto ran his fingers down Sasuke's chest and abs.

"You really are gorgeous." Naruto said. Sasuke turned scarlet at the comment.

"Stop staring at me, it's embarrassing." Sasuke said reaching up and covering Naruto's eyes. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hands and kissed each palm before kissing up Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke's arms gently wrapped around Naruto's neck and held the blonde boy against him. Naruto kissed him deeply. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's tongue explored his mouth. He knew this was supposed to just be messing around, but he definitely wouldn't mind messing around again if Naruto was up for it. Sasuke slowly ran his hands down the blonde's side until he reached the hem of Naruto's t-shirt. Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's shirt up, revealing warm soft tan skin. Sasuke traced the lines of Naruto's abdomen and chest muscles. Naruto just watched Sasuke. Sasuke's black eyes were focused so intensely on him and Naruto really liked it. "Are we really gonna have sex in the back of your car?" Sasuke asked softly, still looking at Naruto's chest.

"If you want." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah." Sasuke said touching Naruto's nipple ring and smiling when Naruto jumped.

"I said don't touch it, it's cold." Naruto hissed taking Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke smirked. He slowly sat up just enough to take the ring into his mouth. Naruto moaned softly. They shifted to where Naruto was laying on his back and Sasuke was hovering over him. Sasuke gently bit the ring and pulled on it. Naruto hissed and cried out softly. "Don't do that." Naruto gasped.

"Did it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"A little." Naruto hissed. Sasuke kissed Naruto's nipple in apology. Naruto groaned softly and arched into Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and licked the pierced bud. Naruto gasped arching even more into Sasuke. "Stop." Naruto panted softly.

"Why? You like it." Sasuke said cupping the tent in Naruto's pants. Naruto screamed in pleasure and bucked into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smirked and gently massaged Naruto's member through the cloth of his pants. "What's the next step, Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gasped and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"Stop and I'll show you." He panted. Sasuke did as Naruto said. Naruto rolled them so that Sasuke was on his back and Naruto was straddling his hips. Naruto kissed up Sasuke's abdomen and bit his collarbone. Sasuke groaned. Naruto smiled at him and kissed him gently before he sat back up and looked Sasuke over. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and slowly pulled them off, taking Sasuke's boxers down with them. He smirked at the trobbing, leaking erection he was presented with. "I think we'll just skip over the foreplay and get to the good stuff." Naruto smirked. Sasuke nodded, not really caring what they did as long as they did something. "I'm gonna top, okay? You don't know what you're doing and I don't want you to hurt me." Naruto said kissing Sasuke gently while pulling his own pants and boxers off.

"Whatever." Sasuke groaned. Naruto stopped and looked around. "What?"

"Lube." Naruto said. "Hold on a sec, there's some in my bag."

"Hurry, I'm starting to get cold." Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed and let his body rest on top of Sasuke's while he looked through his bag. Sasuke ran his fingers over whatever skin on Naruto he could touch. Naruto's skin was smooth and warm, Sasuke liked the feel of it under his slightly rough fingers. Naruto finally found the lube after unpacking pretty much all of his luggage. Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply and sucked on his bottom lip. Sasuke mewled softly and thread his fingers through blonde locks. Sasuke nibbled Naruto's upper lip before Naruto pulled away. Naruto shifted and lifted Sasuke's legs, putting them on his shoulders. Sasuke turned bright red, feeling uncomfortable and overly exposed. Naruto smiled comfortingly and encouragingly at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sas." Naruto said gently. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. Naruto lubed up three of his fingers on his right hand and separated Sasuke's cheeks with his left.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Preparing you. Trust me, you'll need it." Naruto said.

"It'll hurt, won't it?" Sasuke gulped. Naruto nodded.

"It'll feel good later." Naruto told him.

"I know that." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"One finger." Naruto said slowly pressing one finger into Sasuke. Sasuke winced. It felt strange, but it wasn't all that painful. "Second finger is when it starts hurting." Naruto said wiggling his finger to relax the muscles. Sasuke grit his teeth and tightly closed his eyes. It felt really weird and it was embarrassing to have someone else's finger in there. "Okay, second finger." Naruto said. Sasuke cried out softly. Naruto leaned forward and took Sasuke's member into his mouth.

"Oh god." Sasuke groaned softly. Naruto scissored his fingers while he slowly sucked on Sasuke's erection. Sasuke didn't really know what to do, he'd never had sex like this before. The fingers inside him felt weird and it hurt, but Naruto's mouth felt beyond amazing and wonderful. Naruto pulled his mouth away and Sasuke whimpered.

"Third finger." Naruto said pressing the third finger into the dark haired boy. Sasuke started to scream but it turned into a lusty moan as Naruto licked up his shaft. Naruto distracted Sasuke from the pain in his butt by licking around his shaft and gently sucking on the leaking head of his erection. Sasuke screamed when Naruto's fingers brushed his prostate. Naruto smirked and quickly deep throated Sasuke, giving a hard suck as he pressed his fingers into Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke moaned loudly and came hard into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto swallowed everything Sasuke had. Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and looked at the other boy. Sasuke had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly opened, allowing gasps of air to reach his lungs. Each breath caused his chest to expand, causing the thin sheen of sweat covering his body to glisten. Naruto found the sight to be very erotic. He vaguely wondered how many people actually got to see Sasuke Uchiha in the state he was currently in.

"Stop staring at me, moron." Sasuke panted softly. Naruto smiled.

"Okay, then let's keep going." Naruto said slowly stroking Sasuke's member to full hardness while looking through Sasuke's pants.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer and took Sasuke's wallet out of the back pocket.

"I knew you would have one." Naruto smile pulling out a condom.

"What is that for? We're not gonna get pregnant." Sasuke asked. He then looked somewhat nervously. "You don't have an STD, do you?" Sasuke asked very seriously. Naruto had already admitted he fooled around with people, what if he had gotten something from one of those guys? Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful about that stuff. But this isn't for me anyway." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked and opened the condom.

"We don't want you making a mess all over the jeep, do we?" Naruto asked. Naruto used his mouth to put the condom on the dark haired boy. Sasuke couldn't control the moan that escaped him. "Okay, I'm gonna put it in." Naruto said leaning back slightly to see what he was doing.

"Put what" Sasuke started but screamed as he figured out what Naruto had meant. Naruto tried to enter Sasuke as painlessly as possible. Sasuke's face was contorted in pain. Naruto felt about a hundred times larger than three fingers. Once Naruto was all the way in he stopped. It was difficult to say the least, Sasuke felt amazing and it was taking most of Naruto's strength to keep still. Naruto wasn't surprised when he admitted to himself that Sasuke was definitely the best feeling partner he'd ever had. "Move, idiot." Sasuke croaked out after a few minutes. It still hurt like hell, but Sasuke would rather do something than just lie there. Naruto slowly started moving in and out of Sasuke. Sasuke groaned softly and started moving his hips to meet Naruto's movements.

"Sasuke, you feel so good." Naruto panted as he started moving faster. Sasuke started moaning. Naruto had to lean over Sasuke and support himself with one hand while holding tightly to Sasuke's hip with the other. Sasuke gripped the arm Naruto was using to support himself and his other hand scraped on the fabric of the seat trying to find something else to grip onto. Naruto started moving faster. Sasuke's legs fell off of Naruto's shoulders and he wrapped them around Naruto's hips, pulling the other boy closer so he'd go deeper. Naruto moaned lustily.

"Faster, dobe." Sasuke growled grabbing Naruto by the back of the head and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Naruto groaned and did as he was told. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled on Naruto's hair, forcing him to move his head to the side and exposing his neck. Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's neck and bit into his skin to leave a mark. Naruto didn't even care. The next half hour was a burr, but they were getting close to release. Naruto had never had anyone last as long as Sasuke, and even though he was exhausted he felt amazing.

"Sasuke, I'm almost…" Naruto panted but couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Me too." Sasuke nodded. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke deeply and slowly, pouring all of his affection into the kiss. He didn't even care that the day before he hated Sasuke's existence. He was focused solely on this moment in which he adored Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, holding the blonde against him. They both called out the other's name as they came. Naruto slowly pulled out and leaned back to pull the condom off of Sasuke. Naruto grabbed his shirt and cleaned Sasuke and himself off. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke lovingly. Sasuke pulled the blonde to lay on top of him and Naruto pulled the blankets to cover them.

"So?" Naruto asked softly.

"I definitely understand why you're gay." Sasuke answered. Naruto laughed softly and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"You're not freaked out by this, are you?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke said. "You know I'm not going to let you go now." Sasuke said softly.

"And to think, you didn't even want to ride home with me." Naruto smirked. "Really, we hated each other just yesterday." He added with a laugh. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Our parents aren't going to believe this." Sasuke said. Naruto yawned and snuggled into Sasuke.

"They'll be ecstatic." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and nodded. They both fell asleep after that. The next morning Naruto and Sasuke woke up to someone banging on the car windows. Naruto slowly woke up and realized that someone was outside of his jeep. Naruto wiped some of the fog from the windows to see his brother's face right there. "Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke sat up quickly and looked around tiredly, Naruto's scream had woken him.

"Hey little brother! Me and Itachi came to rescue you." Kyuubi smiled.

"I'm here too, Naru-chan!" Itachi called shoving Kyuubi out of the way to smile at the boys in the car.

"Shit." Sasuke said softly.

"Yeah, give us a second." Naruto said quickly while breathing on the window to fog it back up. He turned to look at Sasuke.

"What the hell, why are they here?" Sasuke growled softly.

"Just get dressed." Naruto snapped back at him. The two boys quickly got dressed and got out of the car.

"Na-chan!" Kyuubi said glomping his little brother. "I was so worried about you being stranded all alone in the middle of a snow storm. You could have frozen to death or something."

"I wasn't alone, Kyuu-nii, Sasuke was here." Naruto said. Itachi started giggling.

"Yeah. Looks like you kept each other nice and warm." Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Itachi poked a few of the hickeys on Sasuke's neck.

"We saw the ones on your chest and shoulders when you were naked in the car." Kyuubi added with a smiled while cuddling his brother. Naruto and Sasuke turned bright red. "Na-chan, when did you get your nipple pierced?" He asked. Naruto turned even redder.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke growled at them.

"Well, mom and pop were worried so they sent me and Itachi to pick you up because I got a truck. Your car probably isn't going to start now." Kyuubi said. "Aw, I can't wait to tell them you two are boyfriends." He squealed happily.

"Kyuu-nii, don't say weird stuff like that." Naruto said pushing his brother away.

"Come on, Kyuubi, help me get Naru-chan's Jeep hooked up to the truck." Itachi said pulling Kyuubi away from Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and blushed.

"I meant what I said last night." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"I know." Naruto said reaching out and taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled softly.

"So it really was just sexual tension all along?" Kyuubi asked as he and Itachi watched Sasuke pull Naruto closer for a gentle kiss.

"I told you they didn't really hate each other. You owe me twenty bucks." Itachi smiled.

"What? We made that bet back in high school, you can't be serious." Kyuubi pouted.

"Just be glad I'm not charging you interest." Itachi said.

"Bastard." Kyuubi growled. THE END.

* * *

Kyuubi and Itachi aren't gay. hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
